<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claimed, Calm and Safe by Uintuva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939197">Claimed, Calm and Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva'>Uintuva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desolate Space [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dimension Travel, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kakashi could feel the flush climbing his cheeks, staining his pale features pink, as his face was bared to the warm air of their bedroom. Could feel that intense gaze focus fully on him without even opening his eyes.</i>
</p><p>  <i>It was flattering and exciting as it was sometimes frightening.</i></p><p>  <i>Right at this point, mostly arousing.</i></p><p> </p><p>More Kakashi/Gojo smut!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gojo Satoru/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desolate Space [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Claimed, Calm and Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thousands of thanks for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla">MagnusTesla</a> again for betaing and cheering me on!</p><p>You can consider this happening in the same universe as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660518/chapters/67685936">to Love and to Fall</a> but they don't really interact. So perfectly fine reading in any order!</p><p>Once again set somewhere between Gojo Satoru's school days and canon starting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi could feel it. Could feel the unfathomable gaze Satoru was now directing right at him. Scrutinising and cataloging his every move, even the tiniest twitch no doubt.</p><p>Kakashi still felt a little self conscious as his hand reached for his mask. There was no reason to, not really—  Satoru had admitted ages ago that the mask didn't really hide anything from him. With or without, he could <em> see </em> Kakashi. He trusted Satoru, didn't mind him looking, but…</p><p>His full attention could still be quite intimidating for a ninja used to being overlooked.</p><p>Kakashi could <em> feel </em> the flush climbing his cheeks, staining his pale features pink, as his face was bared to the warm air of their bedroom. Could <em> feel </em> that intense gaze focus fully on him without even opening his eyes.</p><p>It was like being put on a pedestal in the midst of a crowd, all lights on him and no escape. No way to shy away from being known.</p><p>It was flattering and exciting as it was sometimes frightening.</p><p>Right at this point, mostly arousing.</p><p>Kakashi couldn't help biting his lip as he turned to connect gazes with those incredible eyes, bluer than anything Kakashi had ever thought could exist, framed by snow white lashes.</p><p>The effect was ethereal. Almost glowing.</p><p>It brought a faint smile to Kakashi's face to see such intense look of focus, directed only at <em> him </em>, on the face of a man usually so jovial and carefree.</p><p>It's what Kakashi loves most about Satoru.</p><p>How he can stand tall and firm, to be himself under so much expectation and pressure. How, different from Kakashi, he didn't bow to orders and wishes of the many.</p><p>How Satoru still smiles so wild and free.</p><p>And most of all, how his heart is so open for his students… for him.</p><p>Satoru still stands there, protecting them, guiding them. He chooses to help, no matter how he says he finds it hard to care. How, when he was younger, he hadn't.</p><p>What Kakashi loves so much is that Satoru tries. He tries his best and his best is frighteningly good.</p><p>Where Kakashi had crumbled and let the world dictate him, Satoru had stood firm and said 'no more.'</p><p>He could easily leave. Do his own thing and enjoy life, without a second thought to all of them. He's the strongest. No one could stop him.</p><p>But he wants to help change the world to the better. Not just raise it in his image by force. But actually help. To lift others up with him.</p><p>These thoughts always make Kakashi's heart race, his breath hitch, as he looks up at the man who holds his heart so gently in his steady hands.</p><p>Kakashi can trust Satoru with his heart, for Satoru can be so gentle despite… no because of his strength.</p><p>The gentle hand reaching for him snaps Kakashi out of his thoughts.</p><p>Strong, slender fingers gently caress his flushed cheek, carefully running over his scar and resting just barely underneath his closed eye. His dark lashes rest against the questing fingers for a moment, before Kakashi opens that eye, revealing the sharingan for Satoru, capturing that upturned little smile forever into his heart.</p><p>But, just for a moment. As that questing hand moves further up still, into his hair, Kakashi closes his sharingan again, before it can start to drain him.</p><p>Satoru's hand settled in his hair and with a gentle grip, he brought Kakashi's head down, closer to where his bulge was visible in his dark pants.</p><p>"Lost in your head?" Satoru smiled at him, eyes gleaming.</p><p>"I don't mind the view at all, you do flush so prettily when your mind wonders~!" Here, Kakashi could see Satoru biting his lip, clearly lost in his own thoughts for just a second.</p><p>"But I do think you promised me quite the birthday gift, <em> Kakashi~ </em>!" Satoru's grin was quite wide as he said this, but it was his heated gaze, zeroing in on Kakashi's lips that finally did it.</p><p>Kakashi leaned in properly, shuffling a little forward, and buried his face against where the smell of arousal was strongest. He nuzzled against it for a moment, unable to help the low whine leaving his throat at the thought of what would be next.</p><p>Quickly Kakashi got to work, unbuttoning Satoru's pants and then pulling that gorgeous cock out. It was thick and already half hard, flushed pink at the head. Kakashi had to quickly swallow the saliva pooling in his mouth before he could start to drool at the sight.</p><p>Based on how the hand in his hair tightened and gave a little tug, Satoru definitely saw that. Kakashi couldn't help his deepening flush at that, embarrassed at getting caught.</p><p>Kakashi started slowly. Just gently rubbing against that warm cock in his hand, nose buried against the base where the white hair tickled a little and the unrestrained scent of desire was the strongest. It sent heady shivers down Kakashi's body.</p><p>His hand started slowly, squeezing lightly and letting go, creating a teasing rhythm as he unhurriedly kissed his way up that hardening cock. </p><p>As he reached the tip, Kakashi gave a teasing nip. Nothing hard, just a gentle press of sharp teeth to remind Satoru that they were there. And based on the startled breath, the aborted thrust of his hips and a quick pull at his hair, Satoru was quite into it.</p><p>Smirking up at Satoru, Kakashi enjoyed how he looked mesmerized, the sorcerer's eyes wide open and looking only at him. Never once breaking eye contact, Kakashi made sure to put on a show, slowly guiding Satoru's thick cock into his mouth and down his throat.</p><p>Kakashi couldn't help the shudders wracking his body as he continued to go down. The feel of Satoru's cock in his throat, filling him up so <em> well, </em> seeing that blissful face looking at him and oh, the <em> moans </em>!</p><p>The lovely, <em> lovely, </em> moans Satoru freely let out as Kakashi whimpered around his cock, causing his throat to gently squeeze even tighter around it.</p><p>Kakashi could feel his world view narrow into just that moment of utter bliss as he buried his nose against Satoru's white curls. Unable to keep his eyes open as his whole being was wrecked by the intoxicating scent of Satoru's arousal, of that cock, so warm and heavy in his mouth. Of being so good for Satoru.</p><p>"Oh~! Ka- Kashi!" Satoru panted. Kakashi could just barely hear him through the pleasured buzz he'd fallen under.</p><p>"You—" here Satoru let free a breathless laugh, "are impossible."</p><p>And then Kakashi could feel a gentle tugging in his hair. Trying to guide him up.</p><p>Reluctantly and with a whine, Kakashi rose. But, he refused to let go of the now-wet tip, giving it constant teasing licks and at times pressing his tongue against the sensitive underside. He kept his eyes closed to enjoy the blissful quiet inside his head.</p><p>"Remember to breathe, love," Satoru whispered gently, as he brought his other hand to first pet his cheek and then gently ghosting around Kakashi's lips.</p><p>Kakashi let free a small grumble and a quick glare at Satoru. He knew his limits perfectly fine, thank you.</p><p>But he did listen.</p><p>Soon Kakashi had a steady rhythm going. He pushed down to bury his nose against the base, but always rose quickly back up to tease the head. Kakashi could feel the drool slowly dripping down his chin, but was unable to spare the thought to move his hands from their comfortable place against Satoru's strong thighs as he concentrated on the task at hand with gusto.</p><p>He loved the feel, the wet sounds now permeating the air. And he absolutely adored the gentle way Satoru kept touching his face, his hair. Such contrast to the abuse Kakashi was putting his own throat through.</p><p>Satoru was always so gentle with him outside of spars. It warmed that lonely, broken part of him that had always yearned to be treasured by <em> someone, anyone </em>.</p><p>He was glad it was Satoru.</p><p>When Satoru let free a little broken moan of his name and his hips gave a stutter as he stopped himself just pushing down the warm, wet, cavern wrapped around his cock, Kakashi finally stopped and pulled away.</p><p>"My turn," Kakashi said, between pants, voice hoarse from the abuse his throat had taken.</p><p>Satoru gave a little whine in protest, but did remove his pants fully as he pulled himself further up the bed.</p><p>At the same time Kakashi quickly squirted some lube on his fingers and settled legs open on the bed, showing his thighs and pink hole to Satoru, and got to work.</p><p>Kakashi was feeling desperate, having ignored his own arousal this whole time, so he wasn't gentle. </p><p>He started with two well lubed fingers and unceremoniously pushed in. It punched a whine from his throat and he was unable to stop the automatic flinch at being suddenly filled.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Kakashi calmed a little. More gently now, he started preparing himself, using his other hand to tease his cock a little as a distraction. </p><p>He put on a little show for Satoru who was leaning against the headboard, eyes practically glowing with the intensity of his gaze, Kakashi let his voice be heard. Tried to stifle years of training telling him that a loud shinobi was a dead shinobi. </p><p>He moaned freely, and didn't stop the little twitches of his hips against his now three fingers working him open.</p><p>He let himself be free for Satoru.</p><p>Once Kakashi couldn't take anymore, his own fingers so unsatisfying after he'd gotten a taste for Satoru, he got up and situated himself on Satoru's bare hips, just above his still erect cock.</p><p>Satoru smiled at him, one hand settling against his thigh, the other reaching for his face again, giving it a gentle caress and wiping away the tears Kakashi hadn't even noticed. The gentle, warm smile drew Kakashi to Satoru like a moth to flame and he leaned down for a kiss.</p><p>Forever a tease, Satoru didn't simply let this happen, but grabbed at Kakashi's hair, his grip nice and tight, and directed his head to the side to give his mole a little peck.</p><p>Kakashi's breath stuttered and he felt his face heat up again at the gesture, but determined to fluster Satoru right back, he didn't let this freeze him as Satoru had undoubtedly intended. Instead, Kakashi leaned even further to the side and down a little, their heated bodies now in full contact, and gave a gentle bite at the crux of the pretty long neck that he often dreamed about.</p><p>He could feel the hand at his thigh spasm as Satoru stopped himself from squeezing pretty, <em> pretty </em>, bruises against his skin. Kakashi wouldn't have minded at all, but the fact that Satoru was so aware of his strength, so gentle with him, it filled his heart to overflowing with love.</p><p>Kakashi loved this wonderful man. He couldn't remember a time someone had been this gentle with him.</p><p>Suddenly just teasing wasn't enough. As Kakashi finally connected their lips, devouring the breath from Satoru's lungs, he reached down with his still lubed hand to give a few quick strokes to Satoru's cock and sank down.</p><p>His desperate keen at being so suddenly full, was swallowed by their kiss and drowned out by the answering moan from Satoru, who didn't bother holding back anymore.</p><p>Now both of Satoru's hands found their way to Kakashi's hips, pulling him down a little, grinding their hips together.</p><p>Kakashi let out a breathless moan against Satoru's lips as this motion finally pressed Satoru's cock against that sweet spot that never failed in getting him to see stars.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while. Kakashi gently rode Satoru, enjoying the feeling of being so <em> full </em>, so stretched to his limits while Satoru kept moving his hips in a small grinding motion, pulling moans from both of them.</p><p>As Kakashi neared his climax, Satoru moved a hand to tease Kakashi's cock, gently squeezing at the base, teasing the head, thumb rubbing over his precum leaking slit. This drove Kakashi over the edge and he came with a contented sigh, shuddering in Satoru's lap and biting his lips. The release of tension feeling oh so <em> very </em> good.</p><p>But it wasn't over yet. Now that Kakashi was pliant and soft in his arms, Satoru flipped them over. Kakashi's head resting on a pillow with Satoru looming over him.</p><p>"Kakashi~, can I?" Satoru asked.</p><p>Kakashi hummed a little, pretending to think about it as he wound his arms around Satoru's neck, playing with his soft white hair for a moment.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>At this word, Satoru started a rough rhythm. Thrusting into Kakashi's orgasm pliant form with force, pace steady. </p><p>As Satoru leaned further down against him, Kakashi couldn't help the gooey smile on his lips. It appears as if Satoru wanted to hide and shelter him from the world, covering him fully with his strong body.</p><p>Kakashi couldn't say he minded. It had been a foreign feeling when he arrived here. To be sheltered. But now he'd grown to rely on being able to just retreat against Satoru. To feel safe and cared for.</p><p>He hoped he could give Satoru at least a little of the same.</p><p>A sudden jostle to change their position a little caused Satoru to hit straight on that good spot and snapped Kakashi away from his cozy daydream with a broken moan.</p><p>"Ha~... ha~... gettin lost in thought at a moment like this?" Satoru teased him.</p><p>Kakashi couldn't answer. Suddenly every thrust hit right where it felt the best and Kakashi could <em> feel </em> his erection stirring again as arousal warmed his insides. He couldn’t possibly stop the breathless <em> ‘ah </em>’s’ from escaping.</p><p>Soon Satoru couldn't keep his rhythm quite as steady as he sped toward his long awaited release, taking Kakashi over the edge with him.</p><p>Satoru's louder moan of pleasure drowned out Kakashi's quieter whine as they both found their release. Kakashi came between their stomachs, making even more of a sticky mess and Satoru's warm cum flowed inside of Kakashi, causing him to squirm at the feel of something of Satoru's so deep inside him. Making him feel so claimed, calm and safe.</p><p>Together they collapsed on the bed. All energy spent. They cuddled together, Satoru still a little over Kakashi as he wrapped them in the discarded blanket.</p><p>Kakashi managed to just barely hope that he could always have this. This love. This contendenment…</p><p>Before darkness called him to dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So! I just really love oral fixation for Kakashi x'D and that basically startred this fic! Talk of Kakashi <i>really</i> enjoying giving a blow job.</p><p>Once again 100% self indulgent!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>